I Believe in You
by Eponine T.Daae
Summary: "He was guilt ridden. He was the one who led it and her death was on his shoulders. Every death would be on his shoulders...In an instant Combeferre sat down beside Enjolras and Courfeyrac gently placed his coat upon his broad shoulders. Enjolras was their leader and they looked to him for guidance but he was only human." Just a story drabble for Barricade Day. Enjoy!


Happy Barricade Day everyone! It's June 5, the anniversary of the June Rebellion and Eponine's death. I hope you enjoy this one shot it was inspired by the art work i used for the cover art (my friend actually asked me to write a story to it)

Thanks :D

* * *

"She is the first to fall, the first of us to fall upon this barricade." That is all he can say as he watches him cradle her limp body after planting a kiss on her forehead.

They had all heard the shot; it was one among many others but for some reason the one that pierced her skin stood out to him. When she had climbed over he had taken her hand and looked into her eyes as they crotched down next to each other to avoid the bullets. He barley spared a thought into the look of fear and pain swimming in her eyes before he told everyone she was safe and went on his way, too concerned with battle plans to worry about some street urchin that had climbed onto the barricade. Maybe he should have looked closer. Now all he could do was watch as Marius holds her in his arms and comforts her until she takes her last breath. The blood on her chest spread out like a garden of flowers and the eyes he saw earlier not dull and life-less.

"Her name was Eponine." Stated Marius, his voice laced with unshed tears, as he gently rocked the life-less girl. "Her life was cold and dark yet she was unafraid."

Combeferre placed a hand on his shoulder, "We fight here in her name."

Jehan nodded grimly, "She will not die in vain."

"She will not be betrayed." Added Legles

They gently pried the dead girl's body away from Marius and Combeferre carried her off into the café. As they did so Enjolras caught sight of what looked like a tattered brown rag on the floor, closer inspection revealed it to be the cap she had worn, the one that hid her true identity from the others. It was a deep contrast to the bright red and gold vest he wore. He looked to rise up and teach the world while she looked to blend in and get through another day. Enjolras swiftly bent down and picked it up, running his fingers over the coarse fabric. He'd seen the hat from time to time around Paris. It was always no more than a glimpse, the figure wearing it always slipping in and out of their sight swiftly like a shadow. Enjolras played with the hat a bit more in his hands before squeezing it hard and returning to Marius with a heavy heart. Enjolras shut down his mind and allowed his feet to take him to a far off corner of the barricade, close enough to keep an eye on everyone but far enough away that no one would think to bother him.

It hurt him it really did. The first person fell before the night was out and she wasn't even part of the revolution. _No,_ he thought, _she stood for it._ She was one of the miserable ones, the ones they were trying to help. She fought tooth and nail to get her fair share of the world, a world that chewed her up and spit her back out each and every day. She suffered with every step she took, fearing that she would not have enough food in her stomach to make her last until another sunrise. She came into the barricade that was fighting for her equality and for what? She died before she could catch even a glimpse of the new world sun. From his stop against the barricade wall he could see her body- she looked so peaceful in her sleep, it was as if nothing could hurt her now. Although he tried to hide it, inside Enjolras was exploding.

"Drink with me to days gone by

Sing with me the song we knew…._"_ Enjolras heard the voices of his friends floating to his ears but he could not process them, instead something else stole his attention.

_She will not die in vain….._ Jehan's words kept replaying in his head like a broken record. Will they be able to avenge her death? Would they be able to keep to their world and help others like her so they would not have to face her fate? How was he to help all the poor people of France if he couldn't even keep one safe?

Grantaire's voice filled the thick air. "Drink with me to days gone by. Can it be you fear to die?"

At this everyone felt their stomach drop but Enjolras' head shot up, "Grantaire that's enough!"

The drunk ignored the leader's protest, "Will the world remember you when you fall? Can it be your death means nothing at all? Is your life just one more lie…?"

Grantaire's words hung in the air and Enjolras found himself looking around his friends at the barricade at his friends. For the first time in what seemed like a thousand years Enjolras felt something in him that he never allowed himself to feel before, fear and doubt. The barricade was full of boys, schoolboys, most of which had never held a gun. Would they be able to rise up when it came to the battle? Would any of them survive? He thought back to the gamine. He was guilt ridden. Yes the girl had chosen to come to the barricade but it was his barricade. He was the one who led it and her death was on his shoulders. Every death would be on his shoulders. Not being able to contain himself much more Enjolras let out a deep groan and buried his head in his hands. The stress of the barricade was beginning to crack the marble. Suddenly he felt the presence of two people at his side. In an instant Combeferre sat down beside Enjolras and Courfeyrac gently placed his coat upon his broad shoulders. Enjolras was their leader and they looked to him for guidance but he was only human.

At first no words were said between the three. Enjolras looked off into the distance, staring blankly into the night, while the other two sat at his side. The embers from the fire sparkled brightly in the black backdrop and swirled around in the air as if dancing. Soon the fire would die down and the sun would rise, signaling their futures- futures that could hold their deaths.

_What have I lead these men to? Do they even realize that they may not last long enough to see another spring or winter or even another star-filled night? Will it be worth anything in the end? Is it all for nothing?_

Combeferre seemed to sense his inner turmoil and placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "We are behind you mon ami, every step of the way."

"We know what we got ourselves into," added Courfeyrac, "we know we may not survive but we are proud to follow your call."

Combeferre nodded, "We believe what you speak about Enjolras. We are willing to do anything we can to defend those beliefs."

At this point Grantaire wandered over to the rest of them, "You can count on us Apollo."

Enjolras narrowed his eyes at the drunk, "You don't even believe in anything."

"I believe in you."

Enjolras remained silent.

The night went on until the orange flames from the fire ceased to dance and died out- all that was left was the white smoke that bled into the air as the sky slowly changed and color streaked the early morning sky. Within no time the sun was rising, all the Amis watched as it rose higher and higher into the Paris sky. Enjolras stood at the foot of the barricade knowing what the new day had in store for them. Combeferre and Courfeyrac were once again at his side with the others right behind him. They all stood perfectly still and silent as they waited, so many thoughts spilling into their minds but none escaping from their mouths. The silence was interrupted by the sound of marching footsteps. Enjolras looked back at his friends one last time, the sharp pain in his heart showing in his deep blue eyes, before sharing one last nod with Combeferre and Courfeyrac.

"Here we go."


End file.
